Slade Wilson
Slade (Full name Slade Deathstroke Wilson) is a criminal mastermind and assassin who is one of the series many main villains although in recent adventures he has been cast in an anti hero role aiding his foes. Who he really is unknown to all even to those who know him best. Greatest Strength: He is amazing skilled at mapulation and making plans Greatest Weakness: One of his problems was underestimating the bond between heroes. He is at least trying to learn from his mistakes Main Allies: Anti Cosmo, Hades and Eddy Appearance Slade is a tall grown man in his 40s clad in Black and Grey armour. As one notices he wears a orange, brown like mask on his face, and is missing his right eye due to an accident during his assassin days before his mastermind career. Personality Like most villains, he was a cunning sinister, sociopath who was interesting in accumlating power in the multiuniverse and taking over it. He has no alliance to Megatron/Galvratron believing he was no use to his plans learning his lesson from the last time he made a deal with godly being, said god being Raven's father Trigon. No one knows his plans for the multiuniverse, although the one thing that is known is that he wants to rule the multiuniverse with his minions and wants the heroes to join him in this quest to do so. Although ruthless, he respects a hero of determination, courage and strength such as his archenemy Dib and some of his friends such as Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper. He seems to also be a man of his word as he always keeps his part of a bargain when he makes a deal with anyone. While he is evil, he does have standards and will work with the heroes against anyone worse than him such as Joker, Megatron, The Master and Uka Uka. He belives the Disney Angels can lead the multiuniverse into a new renassiance and wants them so he can have them work for him without worry. Unlike most villains Slade learns from his mistakes and doesn't do the same trick again. Examples include underestimating his younger foes, having obessions with heroines or being overconfident. Appearances He made his appearances in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back as the main villain (s) attemting multiuniversal conquest and trying to defeat the enemies he made in the series. He became less evil in Slade Stirkes Back where he was more well intentioned in his goals and secretly helped the heroes against Joker who once worked for him and then betrayed him to destroy the multiuniverse. He returned in a smaller role in The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure as an Anti heroic ally to the heroes against the double threats of Uka Uka and Marceline's Dad. After TGSST he manages to find the B Team unconcidenctly and invites to his wedding since he finally found love with a woman named Celes from the Final Fantasy and he introduces his new sub cordinates Allies: Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Thailog, Evil Manta, Cat.R.Waul, Warrior Monkey, Sideshow Bob, The V Team, His new allies, The B Team (Since Slade has no negative feelings toward Bender or his pals) Enemies: Dib and some of his friends (sometimes) The Joker, The Master, Megatron, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Terra, Trigon, Darkwarrior Duck, slade 2.jpg slade 3.jpg slade 084.jpg slade 095.jpg slade 10.jpg slade 100.jpg Slade 101.jpg slade 102.jpg Slade 103.jpg slade 104.jpg slade 105.jpg slade 106.jpg slade 107.jpg slade 108.jpg slade 109.jpg slade 11.jpg slade 110.jpg slade 111.jpg slade 112.jpg slade 12.jpg slade 13.jpg slade 137.jpg slade 14.jpg slade 144.jpg slade 15.jpg slade 16.jpg slade 17.jpg slade 18.jpg slade 19.jpg slade 20.jpg slade 21.jpg slade 22.jpg slade 23.jpg slade 24.jpg slade 25.jpg slade 267.jpg slade 27.jpg slade 28.jpg slade 30.jpg slade 32.jpg slade 33.jpg slade 34.jpg slade 35.jpg slade 36.jpg slade 37.jpg slade 38.jpg slade 39.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Mentors Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Magic Users Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Superhumans